The Cave Chronicles
by ace-x-love
Summary: Meet the gang, a group of remarkable people trying to make something of themselves while trying to keep up with the rent. Working in the club isn't all bad, they just have to find a way around the drama, the romance, and new surprises. [A chronicle of stories about them all; AU]
1. An Oppotunity

"Don't know about this Zee." the blond sighed, "I know you mean well trying to help me out like this but I'm not sure."

"Artemis," Zee spoke through the phone, "look I'm not letting one of my closest friends down like this. I know losing a job can be tough right this is what friends are for, which is why I insist you go check the club out."

Artemis groaned loudly as she lied on the couch, there were times she loved Zee to death but her roommate and best friend could often be such a pain. "Zee, look I'm thankful for what you're doing really – but my answer is still no."

"And when I said I insist you go I mean it." Zee paused, "besides it's too late for that I've already spoken to the manager she's expecting you there. Tonight."

"Zee, what the hell?" Artemis yelled.

"You'll thank me for this later. Trust me."

"What if I already had plans, huh?"

"Artemis, putting on your sweats and moping around the apartment isn't what I call plans."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know. But you'll learn to get over it." Then she hung up, and Artemis was stuck with a job interview she never asked for.

* * *

It was chilly but the night had only just begun as she took in the scene and stepped out of her car. Music was blasting and the people were getting wild as they tried to maneuver their way in. Artemis approached the place while looking back at the whole block; it was just as insane as the whole place. There were several restaurants, bars and nightclubs setting up for the night full of demanding business. Finally she stood a few feet away, glaring at the enormous sign 'the Cave'. To make matters worse there was a line, a very long line.

"Perfect."

* * *

Up at the front the two bouncers had been rejecting pestering teens trying to sneak in, for most of the night now. That is until the redhead came over to alert the guy's attention. Their manager stood before them with news.

"Hey guys forgot to tell you to keep a look out for an – "she looked down at her hand where she had jotted down the name. "Artemis – yea she's supposed to be coming in today."

"Sure thing Angel – ah boss."

"Logan, I've told you a million times it's just Megan." She sighed.

As the two went on to discuss other matters, Conner could sense he had just become the third wheel in the conversation. His companion was still getting used to the ropes of the club, which also meant he was totally oblivious about how Megan had just recently gone through a breakup, and how that both her and the guy still had feelings for each other. And it didn't help knowing he was to blame. He must have been caught up in his own thoughts because Megan was suddenly trying to get his attention.

"Conner, did you get that?"

"Huh, what was that?"

"I said, if you could go into the back, I think Dick might need some help."

"Ah, yea sure."

They were gone and Logan was left wondering if he would ever have a chance with the red head.

By now the line had moved along and Artemis was almost in, until the girls up front started causing a scene.

"What do you mean we can't get in?"

"Sorry, seen this kinda thing before – night out to celebrate, trying to get past with fake ID's, yea I don't think so."

"Come on, you don't want to do this," the girl approached him closely; "it's just two of us."

She walked right up to him and inches away holding on tightly to one of his arms. Her friend followed her lead and grabbed the other one, as she continued with, "we just want to have a good time."

"I – ah." the bouncer was left speechless.

"Oh please." Artemis muttered loudly.

"What was that?" the girl's eyes glared back at hers.

"You really think that's going to work?" Artemis continued, "How many times have you tried that move?"

In seconds she'd managed to piss off the two girls.

"And what would you know?" the girl replied, as she whispered, "slut."

Artemis simply gave her a killer smile.

And it took just an instant for her to slap her in front of everyone. Next thing they knew they were on top of each other. There were punches exchanged, threats and swears tossed around. And Artemis was winning, or at least she would have if someone hadn't grabbed her from behind when she was in the middle of pulling the bitch's hair off.

"Logan, escort those two out of here." came the voice from behind her, who hadn't let her go.

"And you –"he turned to look at her "what the hell where you thinking?"

His blue eyes looked directly through her, "Let go!"

"Were you planning on getting yourself arrested tonight?"

"No!" she exclaimed throwing her arms up in rage, "God! I just came here for a stupid interview. But know what forget it!"

"Wait, hold on your Artemis?"

She crossed her arms, "made quite an impression, huh?"

Blue eyes looked at her bewildered, "you're a handful you know that?"

"Thanks for the compliment."

Artemis couldn't help but stare at blue eyes; compared to the guy up front he was gorgeous. This didn't help her at all though; she would probably be asked to leave the premises due to her disturbance. But blue eyes seemed to be having a hard on deciding what to do with her, as he wore this troubled expression.

"Look I'll just get out of your way then –"

"Actually my boss is waiting for you."

"What?"

"Come on I'll–"

"Actually Conner my shifts about to start, I'll show her in." came a voice from a dark skinned man as he removed his pair of headphones.

"Well you're here early Kal," answered Conner while he turned to Artemis, "try to stay out trouble got that?"

"I'll keep that in mind then." she responded as she caught up with the other guy.

"So, Kal is it?" she asked. The guy turned to look at her with a feisty smile. "Actually I prefer just Kaldur."

"Well I'm ah –"

"Artemis, I caught that. And I would say nice to meet you, but after catching the scene back there, I'm not so sure."

She complained, "Was it that bad?"

"I believe the girl was left with a huge part of hair missing."

"It'll grow back."

"She did deserve it though," Artemis looked at him, "what I mean is that she might have gotten past Logan but not Conner. He would have handled her and it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Conner – but he doesn't sound like that kind of person."  
"Well that was until he met Megan. She changed a lot about him which is also how your friend Zatanna, I believe, is familiar with the club; we've had problems before with Conner. But Megan managed to bring the better part of him."

"They sound like a great couple." Artemis said.

"They were," Kaldur paused, "until their breakup."

This puzzled her, "I don't get it. If they were so great together, what happened?"

"No one actually knows, I don't think they even know themselves." Kaldur turned to look at Artemis, "do me a favor?"

She looked at him, "What's that?"

"Don't mention any of this to Megan, or Conner."

"But how could I? I don't even know her."

"You will," he said walking away leaving her at the bar chuckling, "She's the manager."

Artemis eyes widened, "wait – why would you even tell me this?"

He looked back and smiled, "I just seem to trust you."

As Kaldur walked away, Artemis was left bewildered because she had missed when they had entered the club. They had managed to move past numerous of people and making their way into the bar, where she stood alone now. Now that she really looked at the place it was great the lights were bright and the music was perfect.

"Hey what can I get ya?" said a smiling red head.

Artemis turned and faced her, "actually I'm looking for Megan."

"Ah, you must be Artemis then." She said smiling brighter.

She nodded, "Yea."

"So any chance you know anything about bar tending?"

She frowned looking worried, "Sorry to disappoint."

"That's great because neither do I, actually it's not great but hey you'll learn, right now I just need you to be fast." She explained.

"Hang on, right now?"

"Yea, hope that's not your good clothes." Megan assured her as she tossed her a beer, "you'll be serving beer, just beer. Good luck."

Artemis rushed over to the other side; she hadn't even been expecting to get the job, much less start on the spot. She pulled herself together and started taking orders here and there. It wasn't as difficult as she had anticipated this was just all new to her. She had been a waitress at her old job and handling the customer's complaints and demands grew to be all too much. While here she was tossing beers and telling drunks to go home. It was nothing she couldn't handle. But the night was still young.

"Hey!" hollered a guy to her right, "Miss Bartender care to toss me a beer over here!"

Artemis hurried over opened a bottle and slide it down as the guy caught it, got up, and began to disappear into the crowd.

"Hey wise guy!" she cried out, "HEY!"

He was moving fast but Artemis wasn't done with him. She quickly jumped over the counter and caught up to the guy and grabbed him by his collar, "Look wise guy, don't know how many times you gotten away with that one but that's not going to work on me."

She'd pushed him hard against the wall dropping his beer in the process, the guy looked down, "who do you think you are?" Artemis asked again.

He smiled pushing his shades down, revealing green eyes, "you must be new."

"Artemis!" Megan hollered from behind her, "what are you…?"

"Hey there babe," the guy called out as he pushed past Artemis, "miss me?"

"Megan?"

"Artemis um – guess you've met Mr. West." Megan uttered.

"Shit." She replied.

She'd managed to insult the guy whose family just happened to run the whole damn town. So much for the job.


	2. Meeting Again

"Artemis that was your third shot!" Zee cried out "Enough! It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh yea?" she looked up at her drunk with bloodshot eyes, "did you. Ever. Make such a complete fool of yourself…that…that –"

"Artemis!" Zee repeated over and over, "Artemis?!" but it was too late the blonde lay there completely knocked out. Even if she could pull her roommate up and cox her out of it, it wasn't happening. So instead she grabbed a blanket they kept around, covered her roommate on the sofa, snatched her phone and made the call.

"What now?" his voice said in a drowsy tone.

"Weren't your exact words, 'don't worry about her she'll be fine'?"

"Zee?!" he exclaimed

"Get up we need to talk."

* * *

The morning light was just breaking through the curtains as it began to hit Artemis's eyes. Barely tracing her eyes it stirred her awake. She groaned and flipped over on her side, still lying on the couch from the night before, as she found herself with a major headache. Just as an annoying ring decided to go off, making her head pound in even more pain.

"Hang up already!" she exclaimed in a muffled voice.

It seemed to work because the caller's rings stopped, that is until it went to voicemail. "Hey! You've reached Zee and…" the next line was Artemis furiously complying to say her name, "leave your spell after the beep."

"Wake up!" the voice demanded.

"Ah, not you." Artemis grumbled underneath her pillow.

"Look I know you're still there," Zee continued, "you can complain all you want but you have no choice."

"Go away!" she said whilst throwing her pillow towards the phones direction, and then retreating back to her covers.

"Shut up Zee, this doesn't concern you," she mimicked Artemis's voice, "well the hell it does."

Artemis lay there listening to her message annoyed, she hated when she did that.

"I've got a hearing to go to and my phone is over here with a storm of messages from Megan who's trying to reach you," Zee continued, "she said she's not bothered by what happened and says to come in by 11 for your training. So get up I'm tired of looking after you like this. Where's the Artemis that was determined to get out there and start over?"

Zee sighed, but still held onto the angry tone.

"And I swear if you don't go today I'll start packing your stuff up myself and tell Paula I can't deal with your shit anymore."

There was a long pause until finally, "there's coffee in the kitchen – get your ass up."

And she hung up.

Artemis lay there in silence. She knew Zee was right; this behavior of hers had gone on for long enough. Time to face reality and stop letting all this crap get to her. Throwing the covers aside she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time across the kitchen wall.

10:43 am.

"Ah fuck."

* * *

At the Cave, the scene was mildly busy as the cleanup crew kept coming in and out. Towards the back a guy in shades made his way out of his personal room freshly showered. He pulled back the door making his way into the main room, where the crew of guys was still removing the mess from the night before. Trying to stay out of their way he looked onto the bar, that's when he noticed her. It seemed she had just arrived and was excusing herself to Megan for being late. The two ladies made their way into a long discussion; it didn't seem to spark his interest so instead he pulled out his phone, rereading his last message.

_Do me this one favor, ok. Try to be her friend. – Ze._

His lips turned revealing a smug smile. He had promised to show her the ropes, but she had never mentioned anything about being interested, had she?

* * *

"Well those are some usual drinks we serve around here. Kal actually knows much more about this then me. He should be coming in later to help you out."

"Wait then what does he do at the club then?" She asked.

"He's our DJ."

Artemis took a sip of her coffee, tasted great, keeping her alert. "Hmm."

"Yea. Gotta say though he does a great job and he's great with the ladies."

"He must have plenty of takers."

"Oh no," Megan corrected, "He's not like that."

By now the two had managed to grab some seats around the counter and were sitting down by the bar.

"So what is he like?"

"You've met him haven't you?" Megan asked.

"Well yea, but only briefly."

"He usually keeps to himself. But on some occasions we'll get some wild party girls and they'll start to make their way over to his section during club hours – so basically it can get pretty hectic." Her face was suddenly a bit frustrated, "Which is why I ended up having to hire more help like you and Logan."

"Yea, we've met." She mumbled.

A gentle silence settled between them, it made Artemis feel bad. She knew Megan was trying to warm up to her but this was all so new to her. Having someone other than Zee to relate to was something she hadn't been used to for a long time now. A static voice interrupted her thoughts, it was Megan's communicator.

"Got a shipment up front, needs your signature." It was Conner.

"Be right up." She informed.

Artemis had to look away, she'd seen her face as Megan heard his voice, Kaldur had been right. Perhaps it was better for her not to interfere.

"Sounds like I better get to work." Artemis stood up and so did Megan.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the boss will go easy on you." She joked.

"I hope."

Artemis puffed out a loud sigh, took one final sip of her coffee, tossed it into the trash and got to work. Her eyes wandered as they inspected the work area while she grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a neat fashion. She'd run out of the shower in a hurry hoping she would make it in time. By now she was hunched over checking out the cabinets. Trying to figure out what she would need for the night. When she suddenly felt someone approach the counter, as they had a seat.

"Mind if I have a drink?" his voice asked.

"Depends, what'll you have –"she was up now wiping her hands and had hardly finished her sentence as she managed to get a good look at this familiar face.

"Do I –"she struggled, "have…we met?"

The dark haired guy grinned, pulling his dark shades off and setting them on the counter, he reveled himself, "I remember last time I saw you, you were threatening me to have Zee home by midnight."

"Oh Grayson." Artemis frowned.

"Happy to see me?" He mocked.

"You're in my way."

"Well, it's great to see you too." He replied. "I see you haven't changed."

Artemis glared. She was getting annoyed she didn't need this surprise visit shoved in her face. It was only her second day. "What do you want?"

His hands were lying across the counter and he gently reached for hers, Artemis pulled away.

"Easy, just want to call a truce."

Dick watched her as she starred un-amused, "you really think I'm buying any of this?"

This time she leaned in and grabbed him by his shirt looking him directly in the eyes. "After what you did to Zee, I'd rather have nothing to do with you."

Gently he got ahold of her grip and released himself from her grasp. "So much for this friendship." He whispered to himself.

She crossed her arms, "what was that?"

"Artemis I'm honestly declaring a truce here. No hard feelings whatsoever."

"Give me a break. Zee may have fallen for all of your nonsense but I know you Grayson."

"Have I mentioned how she said you might bring these kinds of things up, the other day."

Well some friend she had, Zee had cried over this guy for a whole two weeks straight. Complaining how she wouldn't fall for his crap again. Now they were in such good terms that they were having coffee together? Somewhere between this time she had formed a fist in her right hand and she was trying desperately not to punch him in the face.

"Tell me you guys are not seeing each other, again."

Dick chuckled, "now if I denied that then you would call me a liar, wouldn't you?"

Suddenly her fist slammed down on the counter unable to stand him any longer, "what the hell does she even see in you?"

The room was still busy with the cleanup crew, but they stopped briefly to wonder over the scene that was taking place by the bar.

"Maybe this conversation was a mistake."

"Know what you're right. Leave! I'm working here."

"Well can't blame a guy for trying." He sighed.

"Leave!" she repeated.

He was putting his shades back on as he started to get up, "Alright." She was watching him leave when she noticed a piece of paper he'd left behind.

"I don't want your pity, take this with you."

Dick turned around and slowly pulled his shades down, "yea you do – it's your work schedule Artemis."

It hit her like a slap on the face. What came after was the loudest 'BANG' coming from the exit door.

He turned back just catching her leave and spoke, "Yea, welcome to the team."


	3. Gentle Slip

The club had just opened up for business but while the music was pumping and the night prepared to get wild, somewhere in the back the red head was going over some of the new inventory they had received. Her thoughts were scattered between determining where to have these things arranged, the club rent which was due soon, and having to pick up her brother…

"Oh god, not again!" she silently cursed herself for having forgotten. "Gar's going to be so mad at me!"

She may have been busy running a club but her adoptive brother was very deeply important to her. And she probably wouldn't hear the end of it now. Garfield would proceed to call her the worst sister ever. Megan hit her head with her hand. Her guess was their Uncle John had gone ahead and picked him up already, after seeing him on his way home from work. Immediately she remembered having received a missed call a couple of hours ago, that had most likely been him. Yet she couldn't blame him, because now she was furious with herself. But instead of coming down from the five feet ladder she was standing on, her hand reached for her back pocket pulling out her phone.

He answered immediately, "Yea, boss?"

"I know it's your day off, but think you can do this one thing for me?"

On the other line the person preceded to disagreeing on her pleads, but she continued to insist anyways, "Come on, please. Just pick him up and let him sleep over at your brother's place, just for tonight."

She was practically begging, "It's a mess over here," she explained, "and I'm nowhere near making it home anytime soon."

Eventually an agreement was set and she returned her attention back to the stocking room, still hanging onto the ladder.

"Megan, are you back here?"

That was Conner.

The next thing she remembered was losing her balance as the ladder came tumbling down, the shout of her name, all followed by his rough arms embracing her in a safe grip.

"You…ok?" his firm voice managed to ask.

Their eyes met at the exact same moment, with what seemed to go on much longer than they had expected, so still remaining in the exact same position on the floor.

"Conner," she gasped, "you're…"

He sent a gentle smile her way, before losing hold of the grip.

She was unable to finish the sentence watching him trying to resist his pain, but by the side of the floor Megan was aware, there were drops of his blood.

"Hold still." Megan insisted finally managing to finish wrapping the rest of his arm.

He had been trying to avoid making eye contact during this whole thing, but Conner was well aware of the looks Megan sneaked and her bright blushing cheeks. If it hadn't been for the scissors she had had on her at that instant, he would have been able to walk away from the situation with probably just a bruise. Yet here they were because of that darn thing which had formed a huge cut on his left arm.

Megan sighed heavily, "Ok, you're done."

Conner took a look at the damage done and nodded in approval. An awkward silence then settled in between them. While their background was filled with the loud exploding music from the club, the locker room remained quiet, with neither of them discussing much more.

Until she spoke up, her words firm and serious, "I want you to take the rest of the night off."

He glared up at her; she had placed her hands on her hips with one of those looks that could only mean she was dead serious. But he refused.

"I'm fine."

"Go home Conner, that's an order."

Megan took a step forward and proceeded to walk away, but he grabbed her arm before she got a chance to. Her thoughts were puzzling because she stood there unsure if she should even look back at all.

"Let go," her words were but a soft call.

"Look at me, Megan." The way he said her name – that's what did it. She made the mistake of looking back at those cold blue eyes of his. And she remembered the countless of times when they had been in this very room, where they had found the time to sneak into the back and exchange more gentle touches.

Except, not anymore.

Things had changed, and it was clear nothing was the same as before.

Conner found a way to somehow pull her gradually into his arms, and she placed her warm hands on his shoulders, just like they used to. Neither of them shared a smile but simply stood there recognizing the familiar hold of one another. And this time, he was the one to disrupt the silence.

"Megan…" he struggled, "I –"

She gently covered his lips with cold fingers, and slowly leaned in, barely reaching his ear.

"Please Conner," she managed to whisper, as he closed his eyes to the sound of her voice so close.

Her hands were raised up to his face where she lightly stroked his dark black hair. There was a strange chill he felt, and she suddenly closed in meeting her soft lips right on his forehead.

Till her voice miserably said, "just go."

The feeling of her words lingered there for a few moments and after it had passed he opened his eyes and she was gone. Conner stood up and walked over to the end of the lockers, found his where he removed his keys, and began to close it half way and stopped. With his good hand he slammed it as hard as he could, and left through the same door as she had.

In the back the single exit door opened up quietly, from the shadows emerged Logan. He lingered for mere moment thinking about what he had just witnessed. Then turned back returning to his post, eventually deciding he would be there for the red head, when no one else seemed to be.


	4. Some Nights

The freezer opened up revealing a hand that was digging out the last of the rocky road stash, which was one of the only things, the two girls had agreed on sharing. It was also probably the last thing she could recognize, that wasn't marked as a leftover. Everything else was either already past its expiration date or was one of her roommate's foreign goods. And she honestly wasn't in the mood for any of that. Zee pulled the phone closer to her ear and focused her attention back on the bickering call.

"…what the hell were you even thinking, huh?"

She closed the fridge door and made her way over to the sofa, grabbing the remote and flipping the television on. One of her favorite programs was about to start and here she still was arguing with Artemis.

"Look all you have to say is 'thanks Zee, I really needed this job, or you know you're a lifesaver or something...'" She swallowed a spoonful of ice cream and continued, "Whatever works for you."

"Are you even listening?" Artemis yelled.

She took another bite of her ice cream, crossed her legs and tried to make herself conferrable, "I might have zoned out after the third 'what the hell Zatanna!' no point in listening to this call if it wasn't meant to thank me."

Even though she was on the phone Zee could still make out the loud club music that was blasting through the line. Artemis groaned.

"Thank you?!" she hollered over the music at her, "Yea, maybe I would if you had at least bothered to mention Grayson works here!"

By now she had left the phone on speaker lying on the coffee table, at this rate Artemis was bound to make her deaf in the process, "…oh but let's not forget how he also happens to be the clubs assistant manager!" she finished.

"Is that the problem?" she asked grabbing another bite, "that you have to take orders from him too?"

Artemis didn't bother to answer her.

"Oh please, Artemis." She argued back, "this is a temporary job I was able to snag you, like you said, this won't last forever, and it's just something to pay the bills."

The doorbell went off in the apartment, _'finally'_, she thought, _'took that delivery guy long enough.'_

As she got up, she heard the blonde sigh loudly, "whatever, this doesn't change anything about you and Grayson though."

"Hey!" she said making her way over to the door, "what I do with my free time is not of your concern, ok?"

"Zatanna!"

"Listen don't you have a job to get back to, because all I want is to enjoy my pizza in peace."

"Don't you fucking hang up!"  
"Now I didn't say that," she explained as her hand reached for the door knob and turned, "I just…"

Zee looked up at the dark dressed figure before her, speak of the devil.

"I've got to go."

Artemis didn't even get a chance to argue, Zee had already ended the call.

"You know," he said stepping silently into the apartment, "this look really works for you."

His eyes were looking her up and down, and she suddenly panicked acknowledging what she had on. She hadn't expected company, at all. So she had thrown on a huge t-shirt and incredibly short shorts, her legs were bare exposing them for his eyes.

"Ah…Dick," she stuttered utterly embarrassed as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "what are you –"

He didn't wait for her to finish, instead his body slowly leaned in inches forward meeting her eyes, and gave her a hell of a kiss.

"You had a little something," he pressed his hand onto her cheek and lightly touched the edge of her lips, "right here."

He chuckled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck with a strong embrace.

"You're…" softly whispering she sent a smirk right back at him and this time she went in for his lips, "unbelievable."

Their thoughts and troubles escaped them, as their hands struggled to find the front door. Each of them recklessly trying to prove themselves; making an even more daring move then the last. And by the time the actual delivery arrived, they were much too busy to bother with it.

* * *

"Zatanna!" the blonde continued to holler even after the call had ended, she cursed her stupid roommate.

The night had become chilly and she had her arms wrapped around herself tightly as she managed to keep warm. Behind her the scene was still as hectic as ever. Music was pouring out with each beat louder than the last. She sighed and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She could respect Zee's decision in dating whomever she pleased, except Grayson. The jerk was still the same as always even after high school. That was what she warned Zee about plenty of times that despite what he promised her Dick wasn't going to change who he was. He was still the same womanizer he was known for being. But then again Artemis couldn't deny that there was something about Zee that kept drawing him back to her. And despite that, they were still idiots.

She ended up chugging down all that was left of the beer bottle she was holding onto, and quietly sat there alone on the ally floor trying to not bother any longer with her friends concern. Pulling out her phone again she noted the time and figured she still had few minutes left in her break. Her thoughts soon began to feel fuzzy; she might have just had too much to drink. The scene outside of the club was quite more different and calming. Artemis sat there curled up, hugging her legs, when the exit door quickly opened and startled her.

"My decisions do not concern you!"

It was Kaldur.

"Père s'il vous plait." she understood as meaning, 'father please.'

He spoke French? Or at least that's what it sounded like, that had never occurred to her. Artemis suddenly found herself caught up in this feud between father and son, as Kal continued the argument on the phone. But never did his tone raise, it remained calm letting himself be heard.

But the conversation didn't last long and he suddenly uttered, "bonsoir alors." [Goodnight, then.]

End call.

Her eyes looked up at him and she noticed that Kal was dressed in a plain dark red shirt, but with it she got a clear view of the muscles that his body exposed. What she hadn't been aware of before were the tattoos which were hardly covered, she now had a perfect look at him. He was very attractive, but she couldn't let herself get caught up with these thoughts, there was only room for friends in her life.

"Aren't you cold?" her rough voice called out.

She watched quietly as he sighed and slowly turned to look back at her.

"Freezing." He sent a smile her way, "and you?"

She quickly stood up and brushed off whatever dust may have been lingering, "just freezing my ass off."

Then she proceeded to make her way over to where he stood, and he welcomed her company.

"So what brings you here?"

"Yelling at my roommate," Artemis replied as her eyes looked out onto the busy traffic below them from the railing. "And you?"

"Convincing my father that he doesn't have a say in what decisions I make."

She turned to look at him, "and how's that working out?"

Kaldur managed a small chuckle, "it's useless."

"You going to let that stop you?"

He turned to meet her eyes and shook his head, "not a chance."

"Good."

It seemed like the spark of the conversation lifted his mood because he started joking with her, "what about your roommate dispute?"

Artemis held a part of the railing and leaned her head down on it.

"That…would be a completely different story."

Kaldur managed a short laugh. Artemis couldn't help but join in because of the tender warm contagious feeling to it. After a silence began to settle between the two, that is until she broke it by breaking out into a loud obnoxious groan.

"Ah! When did we hit winter!?" she screamed out into the night, then bursting out into a fit of hiccups.

Kaldur took note of her behavior and noticed the beer bottle to her side, he sighed and moved in closer, "here lend me your hand."

Artemis looked at him with a puzzling look, "Why?"

"Trust me."

It was becoming harder for her to think clearly, so she decided to listen to him and lifted both of her hands offering it to Kal. Then he pulled out his hands from his own pockets and wrapped them with hers. The cold of her hands was met with the pleasurable heat from his hand warmers.

"Nice trick." She smiled.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

His words struck her attention, "is this how you get girls to fall for you, Kaldur?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, and his smile was no longer there.

"Are you by any chance drunk?" he was done pretending, but it was clear to her that he had noticed, but she didn't want to worry about this.

"Perhaps" She replied.

They had been training her earlier that day and he had pointed out some of the drinks she should be aware of making but also the different types of beers they happened to carry. This included showing her which one was most likely to get folks easily drunk. She had grabbed that specific bottle.

"Artemis," he insisted, "come on let's get you back inside."

"But I'm not finished talking with you." She argued back in a silly manner.

He tried to take her hand by showing her back into the club, but she got ahold of his instead, and traced it back to his own forehead.

"Hey…"she whispered.

"Yes?" his tone was serious, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You have really nice eyes."

Kaldur didn't reply back because she stood there giving him this is absurd grin. Before he had a chance to say anything, Logan came barging in looking for her.

"They need you back" he explained, "bars got customers piling up."

Their hands let go of one another and she turned her attention to Logan.

"Yea I'm coming."

Artemis was walking away but turned back to look at him, "later Kal."

He watched her leave, and then the door closed behind them. The bottle she had left behind was still there. So he walked over to the dumpster and tossed it. He regretted having showed her everything too quickly. Here she was talking nonsense probably half aware of what she was babbling. And it didn't do him any good trying to keep his hopes up. Artemis probably figured this was the first time she had met the DJ, it didn't occur to her they had actually crossed paths before.

"Looks like you didn't change much after high school,"Kaldur sighed, "and neither did I."

He turned and headed back inside.


	5. A Wave of Panic

The soft pillow warmth rubbed against her bare naked skin from underneath the covers. Her hand wandered across his smooth back, and he slowly began to perk up being awakened by her touch.

"Hey stranger," Her lips turned up revealing a sexy smile.

"Morning." His voice chuckled back.

They lay there at that moment exchanging pleasing grins between one another, until they heard the shower, cueing the running hot water running.

"Is that –"he didn't' even get a chance to finish because Zee practically kicked him out the bed.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

Artemis was sure to keep her threats, and Zee was so dead.

* * *

Damp footprints were beginning to cover the kitchen area that connected itself right into the laundry room. Artemis still had the towel draped over her neck as she fought her way drying her clean and tangled blonde hair. She was wearing one of her dark tank tops and some comfy jeans, regardless of the heated apartment they left her arms shaking from the cold. But this was why she was stuck digging through their dryer, after the looks of the weather last night she would need her favorite long sleeved top.

Last night, though.

Her thoughts had been blurred throughout most of it. Although all she really could recall was having argued with Zee, followed by her abruptly hanging up and therefore leaving her alone with the drink she had had too much of. And then the cold had set in.

She picked up one of Zee's t-shirts, it was the color red. Very similar to the shade Kaldurs had been.

Tossing it aside she continued to look for her pants, except the thought kept irking her.

_'What had I even been saying?'_ she questioned herself.

They had talked; he had offered to keep her hands warm but the rest?

She threw the pile of clothes she'd been hanging onto in anger. The darn pants were nowhere to be found. With a growl her stomach informed her it was time for breakfast, so she tossed the bits of clean laundry aside and made her way back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she removed a carton of orange juice then she grabbed a tall glass. Her gulps were loud and heavy but that didn't prevent her from hearing their voices.

"Go!" Zee's voice urged, "You have to leave now."

"Wait babe," Dick's words called back, "my phone."

Artemis chocked down the last gulps, coughing she rushed over into the side hallway getting a good look as Dick reached the front door while Zee, with only a t-shirt on, was trying to cover the rest of her body.

"I'll be damned."

Zee looked up alarmed, "Artemis!"

"Ahum, ah morning." Dick called turning to face her slowly; there was no point in hiding.

The blonde just stood there glaring at them both.

"I can explain, ok." Zee mumbled.

Artemis was biting her lips hard, holding back all her anger.

"Ha, yea explain!" she snapped, "I'm sure you will."  
She quickly moved over to the other side of the room and was picking up her coat in a rush.

"Where are you going?"

"To my job!"

"Artemis." Zee insisted, but she was already facing the door.

"Move Grayson!"

Dick had honestly only ever seen this side of her once, and he didn't hesitate to get out of her way.

The door slammed hard but hit a side of the carpet sticking out and was left slightly ajar.

"See ya at the club!" Dick hollered out, listening to her footsteps descend down the stairs.

"Fuck off!" was her response.

Zee grabbed one of the couch pillows and toppled over on the sofa, screaming loudly into the thing. She moved it away from her face to say, "This is your fault."

Dick looked down at her, "really?!"

"All I wanted was a damn pizza!" she complained.

He stood there laughing, Zee looked up at him with a glare, "ah come I'm sure we all will laugh about this someday."

She tossed the pillow right into his face, with a hard thud.

"Shut up," she responded shaking her head, "you don't live with her."

Dick leaned down to plant a light kiss on her lips, "come on lets go get breakfast."

Zee rolled onto her side and sat up, "you better be buying."

"What!"

"Hey, I wanted a pizza!" she walked over to shoving him into the wall gently, "look what I got instead."

"Hmm, figured it was a nice surprise."

"Shut up." She whispered with a smile leaning right into his lips.

* * *

'Remember I'll be in late today. So take the keys and go ahead and open up, cleaning crew is supposed to come in later. Go over your stock at the bar and let me know anything we might need to order. See you later.' – Megan

That was what her message had said, and part of what she roughly remembered hearing last night. Artemis was pissed and she refused to stay any longer in that apartment. She managed to find an extra jacket in her car, but with the tank top she had left on, her arms still freezing inside the club building.

Unable to do anything about it she sucked it up and sat down on the counter pulling out a notepad and jotting down some of the brands of beer they might need from memory. Refusing to let thoughts ponder about what had happened she wrote in a deadly manner on the paper, trying to calm down. It had probably been fifteen minutes since she had been sitting there when the sound of the back door opening alarmed her.

"Conner?" she said looking up from the sheet.

He walked over to the bar area, "Artemis, what are you doing here this early?"

"Working." She answered harshly, "And you?"

His eyes darted over to the office area, "came to talk to Megan, she here?"

"No." she replied, having seen the look on his face, "she told me to come in and went ahead to give me the keys."

Conner nodded.

She wanted to ask if he wanted to talk, but knowing this kind of situation it was probably best she didn't. Besides she hardly even knew blue eyes.

He sighed loudly, "would you – just tell her I came by."

She was confused, "you're not working tonight?"

"No."

His words were cold but she got the picture.

"I'll let her know then."

Artemis considered saying something else, she wanted to tell him if he needed to talk to anyone, but she couldn't bring herself to speak up. He was on his way out the door when they heard the crash outside.

* * *

The red head speeded right through the yellow light and heard several car honks and swerves behind him. There was no time to waste, he checked if the car was still behind him.

Nothing.

It was still early morning but he didn't have a choice his place was no longer, and there was no use in dragging his parents into this so this left him with only one choice. He had to run.

He drove eagerly through the next street over and suddenly hit the brakes.

"Fuck!"

Pulling the lever down into reverse he backed out and rushed onto the other street in the opposite direction. He had been unaware of the streets he was passing until he noticed the familiar location names. His eyes checked back one last time, but that's when he stopped paying attention to the road he was headed because his eyes quickly focused back straight ahead and he pressed the brakes in panic.

The car swerved trying to avoid the hit and the red head braced himself, but it still made impact. He looked up inspecting what happened and he saw the busted passenger's right side of his car and also a direct hit with a green truck. Quickly he pulled open his door and tried to run inside, and was met with one of the club bouncers.

"West!" the blue eyed guy shouted.

Grabbing him by his shirt roughly he shouted, "You have to hide me!"

"What?"

In the distance they heard a car brake and the doors open up.

"Hide me now!" West insisted.

"Conner take him inside, I'll handle this." The red head turned and was faced with an incredibly sexy blonde, her hair was pulled up, but her face was dead serious.

"Are you insane?" the bouncer shouted at her.

Before they had a chance to argue the group who had been following him walked up.

"Hand him over you two," the leader called out he had jet icy white hair, "we need to have a talk with him."

"I don't think so." The blonde threatened.

"Look baby, we don't want any trouble."

She walked over and stood inches away from their leader, two other guys were with him. The blonde dared to lightly stroke the leaders face as she said, "allow me to help you then."

In the next second she kicked him right in the groin knocking him out, the two guys were now alert and went in to attack her. But she beat them to it. Kicking one of them in the stomach and then maneuvering over to flip the next guy over.

"Get the hell out!" she roared at them.

The three men managed to stand and quickly retreated back to their car. They cranked it up and had one of the windows rolled down, the leader shouted out to her, "we'll be back you little bitch."

Next thing that followed was the sound of them driving away.

The blonde let out an infuriating sigh, and turned to look at them.

"Where did you learn those moves?" the bouncer spoke up.

Instead of answering him, she made her way over to where the red head stood.

"Damn." He managed, "I uh appreciate that –"

Next thing he knew she punched him right in the face, and he was down on the floor. He was losing conscious fast but he met her silver eyes.

"That was my car you hit, asshole."

Everything went black.


	6. Melting Hearts

"Gar, I already said I'm sorry." Megan explained once again to her brother, "come on I even made your favorite. Fresh banana pancakes just for you kid."

Her brother was packing his soccer gear and checking his backpack for school. Gar looked up at her with a bummed out face.

"You're not the one that was left alone for hours," he said. "Uncle John had me join him in the green house and tend to the plants."

Megan curled up a smile, "sounds really horrible care to tell me more?"

"Ok, that last part was dumb." Gar admitted.

They both couldn't help but share a laugh at the comment. It was early morning and she had allowed Artemis to go in ahead of her. The cleanup crew would soon follow as well as everyone else. Although the main reason for her absence that morning was to spend some quality time with Gar.

"But you know…this could all be avoided if I had –"

"No Gar," Megan cut him off, "I've already discussed this with you. No skateboards."

The boy sighed sadly, "It was worth a shot."

Her brother had turned away for a second and she fought a secret smile. She was fully aware this is what he wanted but the boy would just have to wait until his birthday. The date was approaching quickly and she couldn't wait to see his face.

"Alright come on lets dig in before I drive you over to school."

Gar was making his way over to the kitchen to join her but stopped remembering something, and headed back over to the front door.

"Wait, I forgot my cleats outside."

Megan was grabbing the orange juice from the fridge, as Gar turned the door and surprisingly beamed out the words, "Conner!"

That – had been unexpected.

"Hey Gar," his voiced replied happily, "is your sister still here?"

Deep down she felt a chill escape and her heart was suddenly a nervous mess as it pounded loudly at the sound of his voice. But she swallowed those feelings inside her.

He watched her approach him with a serious face asking, "What are you doing here?"

After their encounter last night, he guessed he was the last person she had expected to see, but this didn't concern that or whatever had happened between them.

"We have a problem at the club."

* * *

There was an awful throbbing pain coming from his head while conscious returned to him in flashes of seconds only to result in him blacking out again. But in between those episodes he recalled hearing some voices.

"…go tell her." A husky voice said, "I'll stay…watch that –"

"…ice…your hand." A male voice replied.

The red haired guy must have blacked out again because more voices followed after.

"…his face."

"– deserved it!'

By then he was slowly regaining conscious, and he felt a voice leave.

"He's waking up."

"Best I go then." It had been the husky voice from before.

His eyelids slowly opened and first thing he saw was the club manager, the beautiful red head.

"Mr. West, can you hear me?"

Focusing his eyes on her he jokingly scoffed, pulling his hands in to cover his face.

"It's just West, babe." He corrected her but quickly pulled away when he felt the overpowering pain coming from his face.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

Her face looked concerned. "Might want some ice on that."

"What the hell did I do now?" he pulled his head back and lightly clashed with one of the lockers from behind.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

Megan was standing up observing him while holding onto an ice pack, he motioned to have her hand it over and she did.

"I remember…" the headache was kicking in, "…drinking the night before, then woke up at my place… and then that's when Cameron's men came looking for me."

She didn't say a thing. "Care to fill in the rest of the pieces, babe?"

Rolling her eyes she eventually spoke up, "I wasn't present for the accident but my –"

"Accident?!" he perked up at the word, "look whatever it is – I'll find a way to pay for it."

"Mr. West, the last time we spoke you mentioned your uncle cutting your bank account and that he left you broke." Her words were harsh and they stung, he didn't need the reminder.

He let out a groan and nodded, "yea like I said – I'll figure out something."

The ice on his face began to feel too cold so he lifted it changing positions, but he heard her long sigh.

"Actually the incident didn't involve damage to the club whatsoever," she clarified.

Now he was confused or maybe that was his hangover, "so what did I do?"

"You managed to total part of your vehicle and another one belonging to Artemis."

"Pretty name," was his comment while shaking his head, "but I don't think we've met."

"You have."

He cocked his head, "I have?"

"The other night, when you forgot to pay for a drink." She finished, "is any of this coming back to you yet?"

"Ah – the bartender."

Megan was sick of dealing with him, when Conner and Artemis had explained what had happened she couldn't believe it. Now here she was knocking some sense into Wally West, the town heir to the Allen Fortune.

"That girl still owes me an apology," he argued.

Honestly she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "not to be rude sir but you now owe her a new car before she ends up presses charges."

"Go ahead let her…" he boasted.

"Her roommate's a lawyer."

"So..?"

"…and she's the one who punched you in the face."

That shut him up.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," her voice was now gentle after having calmed down, "you're welcome to come inside."

Shutting off the engine to the bike he then lifted his helmet to look up at her.

"Probably better if I wait for you down here."

"Kaldur, this is me inviting you inside nicely," he looked right into her silver eyes, "come on its freezing out here and I don't want to be the one to have to explain to Megan that her best DJ caught a cold because of me."

She gave him this sincere grin, and the cold breeze past them sending a chill right through them.

He sighed, "Alright."

Their footsteps on the stairs carried them up to the third floor where Artemis stopped to pull out her keys. "Sorry about the mess," she opened the apartment door and they walked in, "it's not mine."

She rushed in ahead and Kaldur turned to close the door leaving the chilly air outside. When he looked back, Artemis had already disappeared running off somewhere else. He wasn't sure what to do so he headed over to sit on the sofa. Then he noticed the shades in front of him on the coffee table, they were dark blue and they seemed custom made. He recognized them…

"Uh – do these shades by any chance belong to –"she didn't give him a chance to finish because from somewhere in one of the bedrooms he heard her call out, "Yes!"

It suddenly felt like he was being watched, "don't say it – ah I'm going to kill Zatanna!"

Kal set the shades back down. He stood up and slowly walked over to the corner where a furniture piece stood holding onto a ton of photo frames. Each photo had captured a different memory between the two girls. One had both Artemis and Zatanna on their graduation day but each of them was wearing different colored gowns. Another was a photo of Artemis standing embracing an older woman in a wheelchair, a sad look passed through his face; he figured this was her mother. There were several others he was beginning to admire but was then startled by the sound of her voice.

"Ok, all set."

He turned back around to get a look at her; she was standing by the sofa looking back at him. Megan had agreed on letting Artemis return to her place to calm down after what had happened and change into something more comfortable. Since she had only been managing with a light jacket which wasn't exactly keeping her warm. Except she'd needed someone to give her a ride. That's when he had arrived and offered to drive her over. Now here he was at her place, starring at the blonde in a comfy long sleeved green shirt with tight jeans. Instead of having her hair up she had taken it down and it was now loose and free.

With her coat on her hands along with the keys, she asked, "Ready to go?"

Kal approached the front door meeting her halfway but missed something lying on the floor that was in his way. It caused him to trip and stumble onto Artemis making her drop the keys.

"Sorry." They both quickly apologized and bent down to grab it at the exact same time.

Barely grasping the keys their hands touched; his warm one meeting with her cold fingers.

"I've got it." He said, looking back at her.

"It's fine, Kal." She smiled as he handed the keys back at her.

They were on their knees in the exact same position on the carpet floor, with hands almost touching, when the door being turned was heard and looking up they saw Zee walk in.

"Am I ah interrupting?" she asked having walked in on a peculiar moment.

Both were immediately up, but Artemis glared at her dark haired roommate.

"Kaldur I believe you've met Zatanna." She replied, "and this is Kaldur, now that we've introduced each other let's go."

Zatanna held her hand out for him to shake, "nice to meet you – Artemis has mentioned absolutely nothing about you." She said to him with a comforting smile.

"Um, it's a pleasure." He responded, confused.

"We're leaving, move!" Artemis exclaimed with Zee still in the way.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"Why are you still in the way?"

"Perhaps I should wait downstairs." Kal suggested, feeling the tension between the girls.

"Yes," Artemis insisted, while Zee shouted out, "No" at the same instant.

"It was good to see you again, Zatanna." Kal said dismissing himself.

"Yea, you two." She answered, as they watched him leave.

The door closed behind him and the two shared a look, with different meanings from each.

"He's hot." Zee stated, Artemis gave her a look, "What?"

"Why are you not at work?" Artemis asked her instead.

Zee sent her a piercing look and changed the subject, "No I'll ask the questions, since when have you been interested in him?" She asked referring back to Kaldur.

"He's a co-worker!" the blonde shouted out as her hands slipped into her coat.

"Hmm yea, sure."

"Can I leave now? I've got things to do."

"Someone's eager."

Zatanna was pissing her off; she didn't intend to run into her – not after the mess that happened this morning. Kal was waiting for her downstairs and she was standing here arguing with the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Look you want answers?" Artemis barked at her, "there's nothing going on now get out of my way. I'm not the one keeping secrets from you."

The last part hurt Zee, knowing she could still sense the anger coming from her best friend.

"Fine, I'm shutting up." She moved letting her pass, "but I know what I saw and that look on both of your faces there was something…"

Artemis slammed the door on her face and didn't get a chance to hear the last part. Her footsteps were in a rush stepping down the stairs; she had barely made it a few steps when she stopped. From a small corner she could just make out Kaldur on the motorcycle ready to go. She stayed there for a second and thought about what Zee had said. _'She's wrong, it's not she thinks.'_

This was what she told herself, but she could feel the gust of the breeze coming and touched her cheek. Usually they were cold and freezing, but this time as she felt her face, her cheek was warm.


	7. Clashing

The cars were getting harder to avoid with rush hour increasing and traffic heading in, but not for them. Every chance there was to avoid it he twisted the bike over and increased the speed making a detour and speeding out. They were in no hurry to actually get back but they were running out of gas. A stop light approached and he ceased putting on the brakes. And then the thought hit him again of the passenger he had riding behind him. Through his helmet his eyes were focused on the light waiting to turn green. When he suddenly felt her hands shift and he found himself losing his focus.

She had initially placed her hands in a strong grip wrapping around his arms, but suddenly she shifted lowering her hands down to his chest area with a firm hold. Then she moved in, meeting his body with hers into a tight embrace.

The light turned green and was left behind with it his emotions.

Traffic was still heavy but he noticed the nearing empty tank, they would have to make a stop. Pulling into the gas station he turned the engine off and she dropped her hands. Kaldur removed his helmet but sighed knowing he'd have to face her once again.

"Sorry about the stop," he explained, "Didn't realize we were running out…"

He noticed Artemis still shivering through her coat, holding her arms. She looked up at him meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

"You're shaking," he replied, "why didn't you say anything?"

"It's fine Kaldur, we're almost back to the club anyways."

He sighed, "Actually I've got to make a quick stop somewhere nearby, do you mind?"

"No, it's alright don't worry," she rambled, "I mean you're the one giving me a ride here."

He nodded. "I'll just go pay, be right out."

The door dinged as he walked in and was out of sight, Artemis was left with her thoughts once again. And the one thing she hated most was how right Zatanna was at times. But it wasn't like that. He was a co-worker, for crying out loud she'd just met him. Then again there was that lingering feeling she had felt, it was strange, as if she'd met him in another life.

* * *

It was lunchtime at Gotham High and the courtyard filled with loud noise all over between teens grabbing cafeteria food, gathering with their own groups, or just laying back.

Near the back sat a dark haired boy with his headphones in focusing on his device. With his music turned up he was unaware of the shadow behind him.

"Heads up!" the boy laughed.

The other boy, almost dropping his device in the process, looked up at him and scowled.

"Gar! Quit it."

"Relax Tim, it's just me."

He was still chucking but he finally managed to calm down and sit offering part of his meal to his best friend.

"So what did Megan say?"

Dunking his french fry into ketchup he mumbled, "same thing as before, she's not getting me the new skateboard."

Tim was flipping through his device but was listening and looked up at his disappointed pal.

"That's inconvenient." He replied, "so now what?"

"Hope your dad adopts me and offers me an amazing allowance?" he sent him a sarcastic smile.

"Keep dreaming." Tim answered.

Gar sank his head onto the table, while Tim starred back at him.

"Is this you giving up on your crazy ideas?" his friend asked, "because I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up."

Removing one of his ear buds he smiled and mocked him with, "you know with it being you I would have figured another insane idea, say like sneaking into a club or even crashing somebody's party."

Gar began to munch on some more fries as he ignored Tim, "yea yea there go my ideas – wait what did you say?"

"I didn't say…"

Gar perked up with a mysterious smile forming. "That's not a bad idea," Tim looked up and his words hit him back at the realization, "You can't be serious. No! We can't."

But with that look on his face, it was impossible to change his mind.

* * *

The bike swerved into the parking lot with such ease and the engine abruptly was cut off. Both stepped off the vehicle with ease, he removed his helmet, while she stepped off rubbing her hands together.

"Don't think you mentioned where we were headed." Her eyes were looking onward to the countless of condo buildings in the area.

"I'd gladly invite you inside but this will only take a second."Kaldur assured her; he then headed straight for the stairs and left her out in the cold.

Artemis managed to holler back, "then this is your place?"

Just before reaching the stairs and disappearing he replied back with, "not exactly."

Embracing herself she watched him leave and found herself with even more questions. Leaning next to the bike her head turned taking a look around, she could note the neighborhood was deemed decent and particularly quiet this time of the year. Until she heard the footsteps approach her.

"Looking for someone?"

Turning around she was met with a dark skinned man with a rather neat and dark manner of dressing.

"Ah no sir," she said still hugging herself and pulling back a strand of hair, "just waiting for my ride."

He breathed in some of the bitter chilly air and exhaled, "careful out here then."

She starred back confused at the tone of his words, Artemis watched as he headed on up the way Kaldur had left and disappeared. Her patience lasted only so long, but Kal was back within the next minute, as promised.

"Artemis, are you ok?" he rushed over to her.

"No, I'm standing out here in the cold," she responded as a joke, "yes I'm fine, why?"

Unlocking a car door next to him with keys he'd pulled out, he spun back to answer her, "did you run into a tall dark man by any chance?"

For an instant they were both silent.

"And if I did?"

"Well then you've just met my father."

* * *

"Yes, I understand. Thank for your time, goodbye. "She sighed, and hung up.

The office room went quiet as the crowd of them waited for her to speak up.

"Well babe?"

Near the far end where the door stood, Conner glared at the red head's words but it was Logan that pointed him out.

"Watch it, West!"

"Logan, please. After getting in touch with your uncle Mr. West he's informed me that he'll handle you personally," she continued," as for my employee's vehicle, I'm afraid you won't be able to walk your way out of this one."

"Then what do you have in mind for me?"

"At the moment I'm unsure of my decision but I will be in touch with you, and if you don't comply I'll make sure to have Artemis press charges."

The grin on his face vanished at her words and he nodded as his feet lifted, he stood up well prepared to finally leave.

"Guess this is my cue to go then."

"We'll be in touch."

As he stepped past Conner and Logan, the door flew open and the red head found himself face to face with the dark haired guy in shades.

"What's the emergency, Meg—"

At the sight of his ex-friend he stopped and angrily uttered, "what did you do this time, West?"

"This doesn't concern you Grayson – I was just leaving."

"As if –"but next to him Conner pulled him back saying, "Let him go Dick."

"Conner I think it's best if you show Mr. West out." Megan spoke up.

"Gladly." He muttered as they both past Dick and left the room.

Now just the three of them were left within the office as the door closed from behind.

"So what did he do?"

Megan pulled her head down on her desk, and decided not to answer him completely, "drop it."

"I rushed over here as soon as I heard your message, what happened?"

Logan coughed next to him, "he totaled Artemis's car."

With her head still on her desk, she mumbled in agreement, "there you have it."

His eyes immediately widened, "she planning to press charges?"

"I've told Artemis not to, until I've figured out what to do with him."

"Which is?"

"That's why I called you."

Dick slumped over on one of the chairs in front of her, "I think we both know how this is going to be fixed."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Megan groaned, "should I also assume you're going to leave it up to me to tell her?"

"Megan she already can't stand me," Dick said getting back up, "I'm not risking her actually killing me."

"You're supposed to be my assistant." She complained.

"Yea – but in the end Megs you're the boss." He reached the door and walked out, leaving her and Logan alone.

As Megan watched him leave, Logan came up and approached her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mind me asking what you're going to do with this?"

She went back to her head flat on the desk and reached up lightly to squeeze Logan's touch, "let's just say you might not want to stick around for her reaction."

* * *

After shoving the exit door on his way out, he immediately dug his hands into his coat pockets as the cold hit him. He continued walking past the two vehicles and then noticed the car straight in front of him.

"What are you doing here Roy?"

The muscled guy leaning on his red sports car was donning a red hood shielding him from the harsh weather. As West got closer he could hear Roy's cocky self.

"And here I thought I would have to follow a police car to come and bail you out."

"Done laughing yet?" West replied, "I'd like to get out of here."

The two stepped into the vehicle and slammed both doors shut. Inside the heat was turned up to max but neither cold nor warmth could calm his guilty hangover still lingering. Next to him sat his so called friend pulling out a cigarette and then proceeding to dig for a lighter.

"Ever plan on giving up smoking Roy?"

"Is that supposed to be hilarious?" he questioned, "I mean coming from you – how many times does it make it this year alone that your uncle has received one of these calls?"

"What's your point?" he looked out the window not daring to meet him in the eyes.

"I'll make you a proposition…"

"This should be good."

"How about I make amends to not smoke anything, so long as you stay out of trouble?"

He placed the lighter and cigarette down near the empty compartment.

"Both of us know there's no point in this." West replied.

"Then why are you telling me what to do?" he answered back.

That was his indication to start up the car; they waited a few seconds for it to warm up from the cold and then just as Roy was about to change shifts to drive, West heard the sound of a bike headed from the opposite direction, which he had come.

For a second he turned down his passenger window faintly and got a clearer look of the body stepping off. The ride was blue, as for the helmet it didn't particularly match but it did seem to work, letting the green mix in nicely. As the helmet was being lifted he was able to identify its passenger as a female.

The slick blonde hair tied back.

The smooth curves on her body.

Making matters worse – it was the bartender.

By now he had noticed her change in outfits; it suited her pretty damn well if he had to admit, also how it didn't make sense on her having a bike since he was the one who had crashed the car she'd come in. Then his answer was clear when he saw the larger vehicle pull up behind her. The car door opened and stepping out was the DJ, he had encountered plenty of other times before. Although this time it was different as he noticed how they stood outside facing one another. They were completely unaware of his presence but he was able to notice the way their eyes crossed one another.

Roy revved the car up and they both immediately turned at the same time, but their faces were quickly left behind as the two guys drove away.

* * *

It was the club's prime hours with customers flying in and no one rushing out. Tonight people came out to party, to celebrate, and to have a real good time. The Blonde was keeping busy with one order after the next, as she pleased her customers with her maneuvers and bartending style which she was slowly beginning to develop. But what seemed to shock her most was how easily she'd caught on to everything.

And if she was finally done denying things then she had Kaldur to thank, at least for showing her the ropes.

The rest of the night followed dealing with more drunk customers she handled quite easily, giving out beers, and getting drink requests from the from the club waitresses to take to customers. Eventually many of the voices started blurring together, but not hers.

"Miss, can we get two beers over here?"

Artemis rushed from the cooler to the bar counter and back to the customers, people easily took their drinks and left or sat a while and lingered. Then from behind came a new but familiar request.

"Care to give me a shot, straight up?"

The blonde turned meeting her dark haired roommate and looked right into her blue eyes. She approached her with a small rag in her hands then dropping it to get the drink she'd asked.

"Haven't I seen you enough today?" she asked with fury in her tone.

"I didn't come to argue with you –"

"So why are you here?" Artemis cut her off as she quickly added with, "If it's for Grayson you already missed him."

"—or to discuss my relationship with Dick." Zee looked at the small shot she had served her, then back at her, "I'm here to prove my point."

"What are you talking about?" this made no sense to her.

"Where can I find Kaldur?"

* * *

Towards the back of the club one of the exit doors turned and was unlocked it reveled two hooded teens one with a dark blue jacket in shades, and the other teen had removed the green hood and beamed out excitedly , "were in."

"How do I even let you drag me into these things?"

"Come on Tim live a little." Gar replied.

"What's the point of even doing this?"

"What!" his friend hollered back, the music was getting louder and harder to hear.

"Gar! Where are you going?" Tim screamed back as he followed him. Passing a crowd of people on dance floor they reached one of the few small high tables.

"We're getting drinks," Gar turned to say.

"Are you kidding?" the teen in shades said back, "we're hardly even 17 Gar, we can't."

"Quiet – here we go," one of the waitresses who was serving drinks all around to customers approached them.

"What can I get you guys?" she managed to holler over the blasting music.

Gar recognizing her immediately said, "Cassie is that you?"

Tim had to casually look away, while the blonde panicked answering with, "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong –"

"Cassie, it's me Gar you know from math class we—"

The blonde quickly began to cover his mouth and somehow uttered, "How did you guys even sneak in here?" Gar mumbled a reply which remained unheard as Cass continued, "look they don't know I'm still in high school and I really need this job could you guys keep quiet, please?"

"We won't say anything, don't worry." Tim spoke up turning to face them.

"Thanks Tim." She sincerely smiled back, "I can't promise getting you guys any alcohol sorry, but maybe I can come back with some sparking water or something."

The two boys nodded and watched her move away, heading back to more tables and mixing in with the wild club lights.

Tim sighed and looked at Gar, "it's better if we leave I mean Megan or Dick could catch us at any moment."

"Obviously you don't know who we should be worried about," he called back, "have you even looked out for Conner or Logan? We're dead if they find us."

"You're making me regret having grabbed my brother's keys even more." The teen said as he removed the obvious shades from his eyes.

"As long as we lay low we'll be fine," he nodded, "if it makes you happy we can leave after an hour ok?"

"Sure that's what you say now, but wait until…" Tim hesitated on his words and was all of a sudden getting up off his seat, while his friend starred unsure of what was happening.

Right ahead Tim noticed the blonde shoving a strong guy away from her; with angry eyes the guy grabbed her and began to pull her roughly. Somehow a fist had formed on his hand and he headed straight for them. Just as Gar noticed what was going on it was too late.

"No Tim!"

* * *

The DJ headed straight for the Bar, in his hands was his phone and the light glowed as he read the last message.

**_'Out of town on a last minute trip. Back tomorrow morning. We'll discuss the matter then.'_**

His thoughts were killing him inside so he left the music on auto play and hurried off to the bar – he needed a drink. By now he had switched outfits to a more fitting look for club hours; he was wearing a long black shirt and on his head he had dug up one of his favorite dark hats. And his hand was wrapped around his tie trying to loosen it up. Finally after waiting he managed to snag an empty seat at the bar and called out to the blonde getting her attention.

"Artemis."

He noticed she was talking to one of her customers and she seemed familiar, then it clicked, it was Zatanna. Artemis turned when she heard her name and quickly turned back to Zatanna for an instant then made her way over to him.

As for Artemis she couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself into – damn Zatanna.

"Hey, what do you need?"

"Do you mind handing me a beer?" he asked holding his head with his hands.

"Rough night?"

She bent down to snag one of the beers in the nearby cooler and snapped it open handing it to him.

Kal drifted off into thought, "…yea."

If she was going to do it, this was it.

"Listen Kal," she began, "don't think I got a chance to thank you for doing all this. I mean I honestly don't need to borrow your bike I'm sure Zee's capable of giving me a lift to work."

With his hands on the bottle he listened to her but refrained from taking a sip.

"It's no trouble."

"Are you sure?" she moved in closer to meet him.

"I'm certain." He smiled weakly at her.

She looked straight into his eyes, "then thank you."

He didn't expect it, he didn't even see it coming. But he surely didn't think he had wanted this. Or did he?

Artemis quickly grabbed his lose tie and pulled him in meeting her soft lips with his. She was terrified because she had been the one to make the move, and he was shocked. That much she felt. But then her heart started beating rapidly because suddenly he was kissing her back.

Pulling away he looked into her silver eyes, "Artemis…"

Before anything could happen they heard the shouts and screams coming from behind.

Kaldur turned just as the fight headed their way. A few feet away were two guys one he recognized instantly but the other was just a young boy in a blue hood.

"Is that…?" he questioned. But Artemis only watched as he got up and rushed over to the scene.

Several customers surrounding the bar looked back surprised. The blonde followed immediately and jumped over the counter, "bars closed."

Shoving her way past the crowd she was finally able to get through and get a look at what was happening. The boy in the blue hood that Kal had spotted was lying on the floor and next to him were two people. One was another young blonde who was wearing the club uniform and the other was a boy who she recognized from a picture in Megan's office. But then her eyes scattered back as she noticed Kaldur taking on the guy who wouldn't give up the fight. He then punched Kal in the stomach and was down on his knees.

"Stay out of my way." He uttered wiping blood away from his mouth.

Artemis had a table standing next to her and lying there were two beer bottles, she grabbed one.

"Hey Red!" she screamed in anger, "get the HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"

There were gasps from the crowd as the guy who seemed undefeated tumbled onto the floor, followed by the glass scattering all over the ground.

Barely able to hold himself together he tried to swallow the pain but couldn't stand. Then from behind came strong but gentle hands pulling him up. Then he heard her voice.

"Kal?" she was worried, "can you hear me?"

He could but then nothing.

"Kal!"

It was the last thing he remembered.


	8. Fists of Hell

Author's Note (before reading): So I've been getting several questions on what ship will dominate this fic the title is chronicles a long tale of stories that follow their adventures, there is no dominating ship. I've included some Supermartian, some Chalant, there will be Spitfire, Sea Arrow is present at the moment. Also several of you seem to wonder when something big is going to happen. I'm building up the drama with each moving chapter. But for now I appreciate you all reading this, so please do leave comments, I love hearing what you think so far whether it be likes or dislikes I can take em, anyways enjoy. ;D

* * *

Lying there he kept replaying their conversation in his head, it was probably almost midnight and they had left ages ago but he couldn't shake the thoughts away.

"You're supposed to be an adult," his uncle stated loudly, "why don't you stop acting like a child for once in your life!"

Barry enough." His aunt Iris intervened, they looked up at one another; with one hard look meeting the other.

"What more do you want?" the red head shouted back, "You've already cut me off, now my car's busted. I have nothing!"

"I want you to get out there and fix this on your own kid!"

"I said enough!" her voice hollered, making them both stop immediately. "Look we can sit here yelling back and forth all night or we can

move on. Barry we're going to be late, let's go."

"We're not finished with this, kid."

"Yes, you are." She answered for him, "This conversation is over. We are going to provide half of the expenses for the damages and the

other half will be up to you Wally."

"Iris…" The woman turned to her husband and gave him a serious look that could only mean she would handle this. So he left the two

alone and waited for her outside.

"Grab one of the extra guest bedrooms you're not leaving anymore tonight." She explained to her nephew. He nodded but looked away

hurt and headed up for the stairs.

"Wally…"she softly called to him, it made him stop halfway up and look back.

"You know we could never be your parents," there was a pause in her words, "but don't you think you should be careful and really think of

the people you might be affecting. Because one day, you just might end up hurting them, more than you think."

He looked at her with profound sadness but nodded. In the end he had picked what was left of his old room. They had gone after that and asked not to wait up, even after he had moved out they always said those words to him. Saying they weren't his parents didn't change how they were still family and he knew they cared for him. It just made him wonder how he could ever change who he was after all the wrong that he'd done. And he also wondered what his parents would think of him if they could see him now. Next to him he remembered the picture frame and starred at it in silence. There they were together and happy, but it didn't change how they were already gone.

It had been years since their death, since his aunt and uncle had agreed to becoming his guardians, and since he began changing from the person he had been to the person he now was.

The reminder of those thoughts tore him up inside, so instead of starring at the picture he let sleep come since his eyes were getting heavy. His eyes had just begun to close when he heard the annoying vibrations coming from his phone. It was sitting there next to the picture and it wouldn't stop moving. With an angry tone he answered, "What?"

"Good to know you're still sober …and awake."

He immediately sat up, "Roy?"

"I do recall you owing me a favor after today."

He refrained from asking for a second because he knew what was coming from his words.

"What did you do?" He asked in a grim voice.

"Need you to come bail me out."

* * *

"Ok, be careful with his head."

The two of them had somehow eased him gently back into his car. It had been locked but the blonde had checked his coat and had uncovered the keys. Even though the DJ was still unconscious from the impact of the fight, someone had to figure out a way to get him home. So she had volunteered.

The rest of the gang was caught up in their own problems. Megan had asked Logan to contact Conner so together they could sent the crowd of people home after this whole commotion. Meanwhile Meg's was up in her office dealing with the two young boys and the waitress who had somehow been involved. As for Dick, Zee called him immediately after realizing his brother had been hurt too.

She closed the door and turned to face her friend, but Zee noticed the keys in her hands.

"You're taking him home?"

"Something wrong with that?" With her hands on her hips she coldly said back to her.

"I'm just making sure you're not getting involved in something you'll regret." Zee said right back with a hurt tone to it. "You may hate me but I still try to look out for you, Artemis."

The dark haired girl hugged her coat and starting making her way inside.

"Zee, wait don't do that." She called her back, "I don't hate you. I was furious with you, yes. But I could never hate you."

"But this was about Dick." She turned back standing next to her friend.

"No, it was because how quickly you just…"

"What sleeping with him out of the blue?" Zee looked up to notice the look on her face, and started chucking. "Artemis, yea he's hurt me before but that was high school, we're older now. I'm a big girl. And it's not like he just showed up on my door and we did it. We ran into each other like a month ago and we started talking again. He took me on a date here and there. We made out – you know when you weren't home…."

She quickly mumbled that sentence and continued.

"And so we're having sex, what's the problem?"

The blonde was glaring at her but carefully listened to her story, "Nothing. Except for the tiny detail that after all of this he just happened to bring up a job opening – and you went ahead thinking this was a good opportunity for me to get to know him better as my boss!"

"Artemis, come on that's not the problem," Zee moved in closer and shoved her lightly, "Put your big girl pants on and tell me what's really bothering you already."

The two girls stood there leaning on the car, and even though the cold was passing through them, they listened to each other.

She looked at her as she shook her head and sighed loudly, "I hate when you're right."

"I'm usually right about a lot of things, but what now?" Zee asked.

Artemis took a deep chilly breath and went ahead and said it, "Look I don't know if what I feel for him is certain yet. But I want to find out."

Zee nodded slowly, "So…Kaldur was it?"

"Yea, so…." The blonde looked at her waiting for a response.

"What are you looking at me for – take him home already." Her roommate exclaimed.

She stood there next to his car confused, "I don't get you, you're not going to gloat or…anything?"

"I know you've been out of the game for a while, but I didn't think you'd be this clueless."

She looked at her completely confused. "Quit talking backwards, speak English."

"What I mean is get in the damn car, and go take care of him." Zee crossed her arms and lightly laughed she really couldn't make this any more obvious for her. "Artemis I don't see anything wrong in this. Sure I was right in having guessed your possible feelings for him. But that's why I dared you to kiss him. I knew you wanted to do it, I could see it in your eyes. And I was able to get a good look at you two, he kissed you back. And he meant it!"

Artemis grabbed the keys firmly and smiled. "It was one kiss, but ok ok I'm leaving."

"Then I'll see you in a few days." She replied.

She was making her way over to the driver's side and stopped, "What do you mean?"

"My conference." The blonde continued starring at her. "Didn't you check the calendar on the fridge? I posted that like two weeks ago. I've got an overnight trip, so I'll be gone for a few days."

"Zee what the hell – a reminder earlier then tonight would have been nice."

"It was on the fridge!" She hollered out to her.

"Oh whatever," she rolled her eyes, "anything you want me to do while you're gone?"

The girl smiled glad that she had been the one to make the suggestion. "Mind keeping an eye on Dick while I'm gone?"

"Not happening." She heard her laughing through the cold and as she stepped into the car, they both noticed a vehicle drive up in a rush.

It was Grayson.

"Where's Tim?" He stepped out in a panic not caring that he'd left the car lights on. Zee ran up to meet him, "Dick, calm down he's ok he's just got a bruised eye but Megan is up with –"

Her sentence was cut off as they all turned to hear another vehicle drive up fast and out of the door dashed out the red head.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" shouted out Dick in anger.

"Look Grayson just get out of my way." West tried to get past him but the guy refused to have it his way.

"This whole mess is your damn fault!" He continued putting the blame on West. By now he was jabbing his finger straight at his face.

"Dick, stop it!" Zee shouted behind him.

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

Next thing anyone knew they were shoving each other and another fight was going down all over again. Dick punched West across the face while in exchange he shoved him hard hitting the wall. As he recovered and tripped trying to get up, he heard the girls behind them.

"Artemis quick!" Zee ran to hold Dick back while the blonde rushed from the side of the car towards the furious red head.

West was on the verge of shoving Grayson back onto the wall, while completely ignoring all the other voices around him. He had showed up practically stealing his Aunt Iris's car, but only for the sole purpose of trying to prevent Roy from any further trouble. And now he was faced with seeing Dick once again. He didn't want to fight him, but he had already pushed him this far.

The other girl quickly pulled Grayson up and they made their way back into the club. While West, with glaring eyes, tried to follow after but was blocked by the dangerously fierce blonde.

"Get him inside," her voice declared to her friend, "I'll handle West."

"If anything happens to Tim – you're dead West!" With that final threat Zatanna dragged Dick back inside, and Artemis with all her strength managed to push West onto the wall and hold him back.

As soon as he heard his words he dropped all the power left in him, and looked up bewildered.

"What – did he say?"

Artemis was still pushing him back when he dropped his stance, so she ended up shoving him up against the wall hard. West let out a cry of pain from the impact. She had barely registered what he'd said because she had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her hair was down and was blocking her face. West looked up at that moment as she flipped her hair back, looking at him. She was becoming a distraction.

"His brother," she began to explain, "was hurt by Roy Harper. And if I remember correctly he must be a friend of yours."

West with his hand on his chest was rubbing it from the hard shove she'd forced. Artemis starred back at him looking straight into his green eyes. It didn't matter to her if he was good looking – the idiot was getting on her last nerves.

"But is he alright?" He managed to ask.

"Why don't you ask him if you're so eager to look for him?" She snapped back.

"Not Roy," he clarified, "I mean Tim!"

The blonde stood there totally lost by what he was saying, he was concerned about Grayson's brother…it didn't' make any sense.

"What do you care about his brother?"

"Because…" he spoke having to look away, "I can't do something like that again – anything but that."

"What are you talking about?!" With a less forceful push she lightly faced him against the wall again.

"I may hate Grayson but I won't go so low as to hurt his family." West looked at her with glaring eyes. And through them Artemis could tell he they were completely honest, just as his words.

They stood out there in the frigid cold exchanging silent scowls for just a moment.

"Doesn't change anything," crossing her arms she said, "I'm not letting you go up there."

His green eyes glowed, but his eyebrows perked up at her challenge, "Oh yea?"

Suddenly she felt his tough but gentle hands come around her waist, lifting her and placing her bridal style around his arms. She was stunned and speechless, no one did that to her!

"West!" Artemis screamed, "Put me down! Now!"

"Whatever you say, babe." He answered coldly.

He had lifted her so quickly and now he was dropping her just the same.

Artemis didn't even have a chance to look back she was busy dealing with the pain from her ass. She tried to get up fast and bolted for the door he had entered. But right as she stepped in Logan blocked her way.

"Logan! Stop him!" She exclaimed referring to West.

The bouncer didn't even object at her demand as he hurried after him. From behind she heard the DJ moan out in pain. She still had to get him home, whatever West was about to do it didn't concern her anymore.

* * *

Waiting outside of the office in terror Cassie prepared herself for what was in store. Because from the sound off what she was hearing; none of this was going to be any easier for her.

"What were you guys even thinking?" Dick shouted out to them.

The two boys sat with their heads down enduring more of the awful lecture. Gar was leaning on the small single sofa which was in the office. While next to him Tim sat there clinging onto the ice pack near his throbbing left eye.

"Gar you and Tim could have ended up in even worse condition if Kaldur and Artemis hadn't stepped in." Megan explained calmly.

"Is he going to be…ok?" Gar softly asked.

Megan moved in next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yea, he is."

"Where is he?" Tim spoke up from the pain, "Who's taking care of him?"

Dick sighed, "Artemis got him taken care of, and he's going to be fine."

Megan looked over at him a bit surprised, "Yea…she is."

"Look it's been a long night boys let's all just head back home, besides Alfred's worried sick too, you're in deep trouble Tim." The boy nodded at his adoptive brother, he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"You two Gar," Megan continued, "this conversation isn't over."

"We know." The two boys sighed together.

Then from downstairs they all heard Logan's voice shouting out, "Stop!"

Bursting through the door was the red head; everyone stood still, even Dick, as he simply glared back at him.

Megan was the one to speak up. "What are you doing here Mr. West?"

Huffing through his words, he finally announced, "I'm here to ask no – beg that you don't press any charges against Roy, please."

"And why shouldn't we?" Dick's voice came stunning them all.

"Because…" West's eyes were directed over towards Tim for an instant before he continued, "He's my friend. Please."

Quickly he looked back at Megan, but from a corner he noticed Dick drop the look of anger he was holding onto. Finally Dick managed to speak up, "Gar, Tim, come on."

The three of them got up and made an exit for the door, leaving both Megan and West inside.

"Have a seat." She immediately said as soon as the door clicked shut.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

Megan moved over to take a seat behind her desk, "I made it clear for you earlier today that I was willing to not press charges for your incident."

West starred at her quietly.

"That is until what happened tonight." She continued.

"So…"

"So…as of today. Mr. Harper is banned from entering these premises." He kept quiet, knowing what was coming.

"And for you – you will work in the club paying off both of your debts from what you've caused here."

That wasn't what he had expected.

"You're offering me," he asked confused, "a job?"

"Not offering. More like ordering that you are bound to work here." She cleared up.

"Hmm...well," West couldn't believe what he was hearing, "um when do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great…"

* * *

There was pain he felt coming from all over but more specifically from his stomach. Kaldur slowly turned from his bed to look at the clock next to his nightstand.

_7:34._

It was barely dawn.

He proceeded to feel the painful area but found himself touching skin instead of a shirt. For some reason he discovered he was lying there half naked.

Around him he then noticed the bandages, some rubbing alcohol, more bandages, damp cold towels, and finally he noticed her body standing a few feet away snuggled tight in the large cozy chair.

_Artemis?_

The blonde was hugging herself completely sound asleep, she was stripped down to just the tank top she had under and her long shirt and coat were lying before his bed. Then just as quickly as the pain had come he was able to recall last night's events. The loud music, the text from his father, talking to the blonde, turning back to hear the fight, and jumping right in once he noticed Garfield and Tim were involved. Then after he remembered hearing her voice in his sleep but he'd guessed he was dreaming, it didn't occur to Kaldur that she had been the one to care for him all through the night.

Quietly he stood up and made his way over to where she still lay sleeping. He then picked her up and placed her body slowly on top of his bed. He grabbed part of the covers and let her sleep. Then he headed over to the bathroom door and closed it.

The water was turned on and he stepped inside, drops began to hit him in a rush as he grabbed the shampoo. But before he could open the bottle he suddenly recalled one other event that had happened. Their kiss. Artemis's lips had brushed past his, and he had kissed her back.

* * *

Artemis slowly stirred still quite sleepy and rolled leaning onto the pillow. It had this peculiar ocean scent to it.

_Did Zee change the detergent?_ She asked herself.

The blonde got up lazily and yawned, then she heard the noise that had woke her. Zee had already beaten her to the shower and now she was hogging all the warm water. So she got up gradually and in a very sluggish manner made her way over to the bathroom door. She was seconds from turning it when it hit her.

_"See you in a few days." _

Zatanna had reminded her of her trip, she wasn't going to be home, which begged the question.

_Then who's inside…?_

Her hand turned and opened the bathroom door. Inside there was barely enough steam being formed but her eyes noticed his bold and dark body under the stream of scalding water, through the see through glass. For some reason she didn't bother to look away as he poured a generous helping of shampoo onto his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, concentrating on cleansing the grime from his body.

It was…

"Kaldur?" her voice gulped.

Suddenly he looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Artemis!"

She'd seen well…everything. So she panicked.

"I – I should go."

The door was left slightly ajar as she reversed away from what she'd just seen.

_Keys! Keys! Where are my keys?_ Was all she could think.

The blonde had both her coat and shirt quickly in her hands and then she heard the shower shut off and Kaldur was stepping out with a towel draped around him. Where were her keys?

It didn't matter she had to…

"Kaldur – I didn't," she tried, "I mean…"

She didn't even finish her sentence because she escaped from the room opening the door and heading out into his small living room, there she spotted her keys.

"Artemis no –wait!" He called after her.

With her keys in her hands she was inches from the front door and darted for it. Kaldur was right behind her but she beat him to it grasping the knob and turning.

"No, my mistake –" Was the last thing she managed to utter before clashing right into the tall man.

She looked up.

_Oh no_!

"Mistake?" The man spoke in a deep tone.

"Father," Kaldur came from behind, "this isn't what it looks like."

The man looked from the out of breath and blushing blonde who stood there in a messy tank top and jeans, barefoot, with the rest of her clothes and keys in her hands. To his son who was utterly wet and naked except for the dark blue towel wrapped around him.

"Then explain."


	9. The Lines in Between

The only sound that was heard was that of her boot zipper being slide upwards. Kal was in the bathroom getting changed while she was out here in his bedroom trying to get her thoughts together. Or at least she was trying.

Kaldur had somehow managed to explain to his father that nothing was going on. He clarified that he'd been injured and she was going the same way so she helped him home. Once they'd gotten there she had fallen asleep on the couch, and now here they were. In the meantime he clarified to her how the living arrangements were difficult, mainly because his father had gotten mixed with the wrong crowd. So he had ended up offering his home to him, and his schedule usually involved him in and out. Therefore meaning Kaldur was stuck with him. Artemis hadn't even bothered to speak up for all she knew it was better to just keep quite. The man had kept the stern look on his face and without dismissing himself walked straight into the other room. The blonde had been left there speechless next to her co-worker who was still draped around that towel.

Inside the bathroom the dark skinned guy was placing his shirt over his head with ease due to the pain still lingering. His father had remained silent but he knew he was furious. And he was not looking forward to their discussion. Placing his fingers on the bruises he stood before the mirror with his thoughts crawling back to the blonde waiting outside his room. The kiss just kept playing back in his mind.

_What am I going to tell her?_

Artemis jumped, her thoughts being interrupted, as he walked out the door, now fully dressed. Why had she let herself fall asleep? His eyes met hers as he silently sat down facing her across from his bed.

He was about to speak up but she stopped him, "Look Kal I'm sorry about the – that!" She threw her arm up signifying what had happened earlier.

"I'll just let myself out." She stood up ready to leave with her hand on the doorknob.

"How do you expect to get home?" he chucked, "Your car."

"Right…" she turned back around meeting his smile as he laughed.

"Come on," he said showing her out the door and stepping out back into the living room. She followed him out and saw as he grabbed his own keys.

"Here take my car." Kaldur placed the keys onto her hands.

Her eyes widened, "What! No!"

He gave her a look.

"Kaldur no, I can't!" she tried to explain, "You've already lent me your bike – which I left back at the club." The realization then hit her and he chucked lightly at her again.

"Its fine take it." He insisted, "You can leave the car at the club and take the bike back home. The club isn't that far from here for me, I can walk over there."

Artemis tried to hand back the keys but Kal wouldn't let her.

"Fine." She firmed the keys in her hand and headed over back to the front door.

The blonde was already opening the door and he was right behind her when she turned back.

"And, uh your father?"

Her expression was worried mess; his father had that effect on people.

She starred back at him as he sighed and went ahead for the chance.

The blonde felt his hand coming softly behind her back and he pulled her in planting a sweet tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'll handle him," he smiled at her, "you should go ahead and get some more sleep, ya know before opening."

Artemis nodded and returned the smile, "See you."

And she was gone, now Kaldur was faced with the pure terror knowing he now had to face his father.

Meanwhile she hurried off down the stairs towards his car with her cheeks glowing red, wondering where the hell was Zee when she needed her?

* * *

"I'm parking," she complained driving aimlessly about the lot, "give me a minute would you?"

"Hear that?" answered her co-worker, "We can start checking in knowing she's alive."

"Give me the phone Karen!" exclaimed her voice from the other end.

Zee made a sharp turn and was finally able to spot an opening, as the other voice came on.

"Zatanna! We got here an hour ago…"

"Raquel." Zee muttered.

"Karen forced me to stay up waiting for you…"

"I know."

"Gurl just –"She could hear Karen yawning in the background, "park your damn car."

End Call.

She tossed her phone aside, as she stood inches from the parking spot that was calling her name. Her foot was lightly on the right pedal as she approached. Then the dark vehicle surprised her and backed up – she hit the brakes.

That did it.

After having left the club scene, at such a late hour, she had been up driving all night finally reaching her destination – she was tired and frankly didn't have time for this. So she stepped out the car, slamming her door shut.

"Are you blind?" she burst out in anger, shouting at the driver.

The vehicle had also stopped and the guy stepped out in a panic.

"Are you alright?" The man immediately asked.

"Were you even looking where you were going?"

"Does this mean you're ok?" He asked.

Zee gazed back realizing what he was asking, "Hang on, you're asking if I'm hurt?"

He looked up at her meeting her eyes with a worried look, "Are you?"

She noted his sharp suit and tie with the distinctive symbol of their partnering branch sticking out from his coat pocket. He was remarkably attractive she had to admit, and he was standing there worried about her.

"No."

"Thank goodness." He sent a smile her way. "Sorry about not realizing you were there. Honestly I was only trying to grab a closer spot to the entrance."

"No, it's fine," she excused herself, "I shouldn't have overreacted."

"Hey um here…" He was digging into his coat pockets and managed to pull out a folded up hotel coupon, placing it onto her hand.

"What is it?"

"Good for one breakfast at no charge." The poor guy then gave her a weak crocked smile.

Zatanna burst out into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, it's just ha ha I'm so terrible – I'm sorry."

The guy crocked his head to the side, trying to understand.

"Sorry, ignore me." She clarified. "I'm just very tired, been driving all night to get to this stupid conference."

His eyes perked up, "you're here for the meeting between the partnering firms too?"

Zee nodded her head, as he pulled out his hand.

"Batson," he introduced himself, "Bill or I guess Billy is fine but Bill Batson. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand and shared a bright smile, "Zatanna, the pleasures all mine."

* * *

Back at their apartment Artemis closed the door quickly coming in from the cold.

"Zee?" her voicemail had picked up, "Call me when you get there. I'm only checking to see if you made it in one piece. Bye."

Shoving her phone back in her coat with the keys, the blonde felt the quiet shiver setting into her home. Without her roommate everything was just – well a mess. She stared at part of the living room – how had Zee even talked her into it? The events from the club last night came back to her as she began to straighten up.

_"No! You don't even know what you're talking about."_

_ "Fine, then this clearly proves my point," Zee stated, "you've got feelings for him you're denying yourself from."_

_ "This is insane!" Artemis was holding off orders as she continued bickering with her, "We're not doing this. No."_

_ Zee rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll leave then – on one condition."_

_ Artemis waited._

_ "There he is – go over there and kiss him." At that moment Artemis turned noticing Kal a distance from them awaiting an order of his own. _

_ "You're mad!"_

_ Zee smirked, "Yea, I'm insane, so go prove it to me. Loser does the chores."_

The rest well – she'd been right. As she always was. Now Artemis was the one hauling both hers and Zatanna's clothes out for a wash. It was probably best, since it was the only way to prevent her thoughts from going back to him.

_Nope. Turn on the machine, then dishes._ She thought, gulping the thoughts away.

As the clock ticked marking the hours of the passing morning, she kept busy with tending to her room and Zee's. Then from there cleaning out the fridge, vacuuming the living room, and finally washing the dishes. By then the dryer had beeped completing its cycle so she folded the clothes neatly into each respective room. Zee's first, then hers. She tossed the basket to the side and went on to grab her bath towel. She turned the water on, stripped down, and stepped in.

The waters tingly sensation from the heating warmth melted her body. But as her hand went to reach for the shampoo bottle the memory of earlier that morning came back.

_His body…_

_How the water hit it…_

"Damn it!" She broke her own thoughts, "how do I even face him now?"

Artemis finished her shower and dried off, all she found was a muffin for breakfast along with her coffee. Then she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. As she touched the door though, their phone rang.

"Sorry, leave a message."

She shut the door and left, the call then went to voicemail.

"Artemis?" it was Megan's voice, "well I don't know if you've left yet but I was just calling to discuss um well I've decided to give you some extra help at the bar." Her voice struggled, "Ok, call me back when you get this."

* * *

Megan sighed ending the call, but immediately jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Gar announced from his room.

"I'm right here, I've got it." She called back.

Reaching for the door she found Logan standing before her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied with a confused expression, "what are you doing here?"

"Ya know just around the neighborhood." He answered with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets.

"Logan," Megan repeated, "what's this about?'

He pulled back his hair trying to put his thoughts to words, "I ah –"

"Sorry, coming through." Gar interrupted, he was lugging his duffle bag and rushing out in quite a hurry.

"What, up to no good again kid?" Logan mocked as he walked past him, the boy glared.

"Gar!" Megan called out to him, "it's Saturday where are you going?"

"Soccer practice," he stopped and answered, "Dick's turn to carpool he and Tim are waiting downstairs."

He tried darting out again but Megan didn't let him go so easily, "hey where's my hug?"

"But –"the boy tried and eventually gave in returning to embrace his sister in a warm hug, "sisters are so weird."

"And we're not done discussing last night." She called watching him descend down the stairs. Gar must have already been farther down because she didn't hear any complains being hollered back.

"Sorry Logan," Megan continued smiling back up at him, "what were you saying?"

He looked at her with those beautiful angel eyes, "I uh – came to see if I could invite you out for breakfast?"

She starred back at him, not knowing what to say, and from the back of her mind she thought 'perhaps it's time to move on'

"Alright yea," she smiled at him, "I'm all yours."

She thought about that last line for a second, "Well I didn't mean that exactly…"

"Yea, its ok," He gave a short laugh. "Come on."

"Let me grab my coat." Megan scurried off inside and returned.

Together they both headed down the stairs hungry and eagerly wondering where things would go from here.

* * *

The red head awakes in a jolt. Gasping he scrambles for his phone right near the nightstand.

1 Missed Call.

Voice mail.

1 Text Message.

He opens his inbox and checks – it was his new manager.

' , I suggest you don't forget about today. Be there by 11.'

His eyes dart over to the time. 10:34.

"Shit!"

The blonde man is heading up the stairs when he hears his nephews curses.

"Ah shit!" he's hurrying down the stairs when he passes right next to him, "Can't be late!"

As the red head is just reaching the bottom steps he trips landing flat on his face on the rough carpet.

His uncle looks back, "Wally."

He's moaning from the impact of the pain unable to respond.

"Where are you going?" He heads back down to help him up.

With his hands on his face trying to rub away the pain he somehow mumbles out, "Got job…running late."

"A job?" His is utterly surprised.

"I've got to go." He's turning towards the direction of the door but his uncle stops him reminding him of the situation.

"What car you taking kid?"

Wally shouted out in anger, "Ah man!"

The man couldn't help a chuckle that slipped; Iris had insisted they leave what happened last night behind them. And start over, seemed like he'd done that fairly quickly.

"What do I do?" he continued mumbling. He'd crashed back at his Uncle's place knowing he had to return his aunts car. His bike was back at his place and if he had to go on the bus he'd never make it.

"Kid…" his uncle spoke up, "here take my car."

Surprised by his words he starred at him waiting the catch.

"You're…trust me with your car?"

"Do you want to get to work or not?" He had the keys in his hands and they were inches from the red heads grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" this was confusing Wally.

"Just **don't** crash it," his uncle finished and headed back upstairs.

The red head then rushed out the door, opened the garage door, and prayed nothing would happen to this car. It was his uncle's best car it was completely red but on the sides had painted yellow streaks.

"Here goes."

He later realized he should have prayed for the blonde to have pity on him.

* * *

Revving up onto the Cave's parking lot in his black jet car Conner parked his vehicle and turned the engine off. He sat silent for a minute massaging his still aching hand. As he sat there the events from that night came back to him.

He'd been the one to catch her when she had almost fallen. And she had been the one to see something else in him besides an angry messed up junkie. She'd given him a chance but in the end he had been the one to break her heart.

Conner sighed, gulping down the pain that he still felt from his the hand that had taken the fall. Then he put his hand on the handle ready to open the car door, when an approaching car could be heard. It was Logan's.

The car parked a few feet away from his; they were early and seemed to be the only vehicles to arrive at the moment. Expecting the guy to open his car door and head inside right away he rolled down part of his passenger window but then abruptly stopped. Logan did open his car door but then immediately hurried over to open the passenger side which opened revealing the beautiful red head.

"Megan?" Conner whispered out quietly.

With the window having been left with a tiny crack ajar he could hear the conversation that continued.

"All I said was 'we shouldn't be late'," she broke out into a sweet but silly laugh, "and you just stuffed that sandwich in your mouth."

"What, you didn't want to be late." Logan replied.

"But you didn't see your face." Megan kept giggling, and then they reached the door were Logan held it for her and followed her inside with a smile on his face.

Conner watched the scene unfold before his eyes, and the world suddenly felt so small. Deep down he knew he had to walk in there face her, face him, but at that moment he didn't even know how he would.

* * *

Practice was nearly over and Tim tired of having had coach sit him out for most of practice, couldn't be more relieved that it was almost time to head back home.

The guys, including Gar who was playing goalie, were just finishing the practice game coach had lined up for them. Tim reached over back into the cooler next to his side and pulled out the ice pack he'd left to chill. Even though he hadn't received many injuries, except for the bruising eye it was still throbbing from the pain.

Tim sighed loudly as her shadow approached him silently.

"How's your eye?"

The boy looked up alarmed at the blonde that was taking her place on the bench next to him.

"Cassie," he was alarmed by her presence, "what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home after having been called out for a job interview," she explained, "when I happened to see the team practice and spotted you."

She was smiling brightly at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Oh." He said_, 'say something anything!'_ his thoughts panicked.

"Yea, needed to start looking for a new job after last night."

Tim looked up and stumbled on his words, "Sorry about uh – us involved – there."

He must have looked really stupid saying, whatever he was saying, but Cassie didn't seem to mind.

"Hey but really if it hadn't been for you jumping in – I mean I could have handled him. But…yea"

She lowered her head down a bit as she hugged herself from the cold and thoughts. Tim wanted to say something comforting but words just didn't come together properly.

So he ended up asking, "What was his deal though? He can't just show up pushing you around like that."

Cass looked up at him, "We used to date for a brief time. He hadn't expected to see me there and well – he was there partying, drunk, and trying to uh 'get lucky' I guess."

Tim's eyes perked up at what she was saying.

"But I said 'no and that he should stay away' but then you showed up Tim."

Her eyes were directed back to his and she smiled, he starred back bewildered, "and that's why I came by to thank you."

All he managed was, "it was…"

Before he could finish Cassie swopped in and gave him a soft kiss right on his lips, "…nothing."

The rest of the team was gathering closer to the bench area where tons of duffle bags were scattered. But Cassie then got up, noticed Gar waved a hello, and said goodbye.

"See you at school."

While Gar ran over to his best friend, the blonde had already hopped on her bike she had arrived in and peddled away.

"Tim!" he shouted out to him, "What did she say?!"

"Thanks…that's it." Was all his friend could respond back.

Gar was smiling back at him, "so I guess last night wasn't a bad idea after all."

Then he proceeded to laughing as he looked at Tim's face going from pink to bright red.

* * *

Megan was in her office on the computer busy sending Dick advertising details for the club, when she heard the knock on her door.

The blonde with her hair up in a tight ponytail stuck her head in, "Can I come in?"

"Artemis," she took a sip of the coffee Logan had offered her and continued, "Yea come on in."

Taking a seat the blonde tried figuring out how she would word this.

"So…you got my message this morning?" Megan went first.

"That was you – ah no sorry. I was in a hurry and rushed out the door." She gulped, hopefully she would believe her.

"Oh," she continued, "so why are you here?"

"Well I came to ask you about something, but I guess you've got something to discuss with me too…right?"

"Yea," She replied, "but you know what its fine. You can go ahead first."

"Great – I don't even where to start…"

Megan just smiled waiting for her to pull all her thoughts together.

"Well last night after what happened and just before I left to take Kaldur home," she started, "um Dick arrived and at the same time West pulled in. So I guess they started shouting at each other and almost started another fight right there –"

"They what!" she exclaimed interrupting.

"Megan, no really its fine," she said calming her down, "Zee and I pulled them apart before they did anything stupid. But that's not the point. When we mentioned this involved Dick's brother – well West just shut down and began apologizing and I honestly really didn't understand what was happening. And…"

Megan waited.

"I don't know but it was just so weird. So I guess what I'm asking is well what the hell ever happened for them to become – like that."

In front of Artemis, the other girl remained silent, until she finally spoke.

"This whole mess started a few years ago Artemis, and I'm really sorry you somehow got mixed up in it but –" she shook her head, "this is really something I shouldn't share, it's between them. It's their business, its Dick's privacy. I'm sorry."

"I figured, but I understand."

Artemis was about to get up off her seat when she remembered that she had something to tell her too.

"But yea – so what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked her.

"Right well," Megan started out, "I just wanted to –"

A voice from the radio lying on her desk spoke up; it was Logan, "Uh Megan he's here."

"Oh no." She exclaimed.

"What is it?" the blonde asked very confused.

"Artemis look it was in my best intention to make this decision after what happened and it might be hard to cope with but –"

"Megan, what are you talking about?"

Before either of them could respond the red head opened the door and waltzed right into the office.

"So, where do you need me…" he asked straight up, "Boss."

The blonde couldn't believe this, anything but this.

"Megan," her voice was deep and stern, "what's he talking about?"

"Ah," she sighed dreading her words, "Artemis, meet your new partner."

"What!" they both shouted out in union.

Their boss wasn't even sure if she would end up regretting this decision, or not.

* * *

Outside a wild thunder clap rang and immediately the heavy water droplets began falling slowly and then quicker and faster. It was getting late but not so late that customers would stop coming in. But no with the storm, it was a different story.

The two bouncers stood trying to take cover from the rain under the small roof, when the radio came on with her voice alerting them of news.

"Logan?" she spoke his name first, "Conner? Guys come in?"

"We're here."

Conner listened into the conversation silently with arms crossed, it shouldn't bother him but it did. Even after their break up Megan continued to leave the radio for them as his responsibility. It just became natural, but now Logan was the one holding onto the thing, and getting the orders straight from her.

"Does the storm seem to be clearing up anytime soon?"

"Not a chance it's pouring like mad out here," Logan responded.

"Then we're going to have to shut down," she answered back, "can't afford for anyone to get or anything. Dick and I are up here working out the club budgets, so Logan go ahead and start sending people home. Conner? You there?"

"Here."

"Need you back inside to working the crowd here." She demanded, "Let the rest of the team know too. Tell Kaldur to make the announcement."

* * *

Inside the red head was beginning to lose it with the blonde, he didn't know how much more he could take. _Why the hell had it been her car?_ He groaned through his own thoughts.

Customers were still filing into the bar in large numbers and the orders just kept getting confused, glasses broke, and they were both growing even angrier.

"Hand me three beers for the group to the far left." She barked at him.

"Busy here." He called back to her.

"They've been waiting for five minutes!"

"Well tell them to give me a second."

"Out of my way West!" she ordered, "I was better off solo before needing you as my partner."

"Look it wasn't my choice to crash your damn car, ok!" he screamed back, "Like it or not you're stuck with me!"

"Says the guy who purposely decided to drop me!"

"You punched me!"

Artemis was glaring her eyes at him in rage by now, "You fucking deserved it!"

"Don't think I can't take you!" He warned her.

"Oh that's just –"

"Hey!" A heavy bang slammed down on the counter hard, it was blue eyes. "Knock it off!"

"But she –"West was cut off by him again.

"Shut it both of you. Can't you see the crowd looking at you two?"

They immediately eyed the crowd that was now leaving due to Conner's interference.

"Look I didn't come over here to cause anything, but with the storm outside Megan's decided to shut the club down early. We don't want anyone hurt because of the weather. So go ahead and shut the bar down, got it?"

"Sure." Artemis answered.

"Yea." West said nodding.

Conner left them and dove into the crowd of people calling out for them to go ahead and start existing the building.

The blonde looked directly at the crowd of people still lingering over the counter, "You all heard him. Bars closed."

People eyed her and after a few seconds started heading out.

"A bit rude wouldn't you say," the red head added.

"Shut up, West." Artemis was bending down by the cooler checking the bag she kept nearby.

He started clearing a couple of the glasses that were left on the counter, the blinding club lights were still but he tried to keep his focus figuring out where he was going. West happened to pass by her for a second, she was still bent down on her phone, and his eyes caught the lower section of her back where her skin was revealing. And then he saw it.

"Is that a tattoo on your back, Blondie?"

Artemis gasped and came up too quickly only to hit her head from the surprise, she rubbed her head in pain.

"So, it is…"

"I'm – I'm clocking out," she stuttered maneuvering her way out the bar, "good luck with the mess West!"

He watched her leave with a sneaky smirk still on his face; this was going to be a hell of a job. But catching her weaknesses would be his favorite pleasure.

* * *

Artemis slammed the door of her locker room with a loud thud, which accompanied a booming thundering roar outside.

'The hell with West.' her thoughts shouted out. 'That asshole.'

Still rubbing her head from the impact she figured she would be ok, but he now had an advantage over her. And she hated it.

Then finally as she was pulling her arms through her coat when she heard his voice.

"Taking the bike home?" He asked with a gentle tone.

"I suppose." She turned around, finding he was also already wearing his own black coat.

"It's pouring rain," he approached her quite slowly "It's not safe weather for the bike."

"Guess I'll take my chances."

"Artemis," his voice was a gentle whisper, "I'll drive you home."

"Kal –"

"I insist." He said, using her exact same words.

* * *

Through the pouring rain and thunder kicking in, the car parked a few lanes away from her apartment complex. The engine was turned off and everything went quiet.

"This is me then." She looked out the window at the heavy water drops hitting the pavement.

"Rain doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon." He spoke.

"I'm gonna have to make a run for it." She turned back to look at him, "but thanks for the ride."

He placed his hands back on the keys to turn the engine on.

"No problem, be careful though." He said trying to see through the darkness of the car.

Before she opened the door she quickly turned back and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"You too."

He didn't know whether to be surprised by her action or by the sputtering sound of the failing engine.

* * *

"Come on in." She said, and he followed close behind her.

She removed her coat, clicked on the closest lamp and went off somewhere into the hallway.

They were both soaking from head to toe having had to run through the parking lot and only have taken cover only when they reached the stairs. She was up on the third floor but they'd made it. And before he had a chance to ask what she was doing the blonde appeared again carrying a fresh dry towel.

"Here use this."

"Thanks." He took it from her and started drying parts of his face.

"It's better if you just wait out the storm," she suggested, "I'm sure it can't be much longer before this clears up. Then you can try the engine again."

It was almost past one by the time they'd arrived and anyone they might try to reach probably had already headed to their own respective homes. So she had offered he come inside, least she could do to thank him.

"You're probably right."

It was becoming a bit awkward knowing what to say between one another after all that had happened to them lately.

She nodded and added, "I'll be right back gonna grab my towel."

Artemis excused herself and went ahead to her bedroom to change. Locking the door behind her she began digging through the laundry pile and uncovered some pants when she found the shirt. She remembered a while back asking Zee 'what she even used this thing for'? All she'd said was, 'it comes in handy.'

Outside he had the towel tossed around his head trying to dry his hair, when he heard her bedroom door creak open. The towel was still covering his eyes when he caught her voice coming from his side.

"So…" she slowly asked, "everything ok?"

Removing the towel he peaked at her, and was met with Artemis's damp, loose, and wild hair hanging down.

"Yea, fi –"he'd started to say when he got a good look at her.

What made him gulp though, as he fell back onto the sofa, was what she was wearing. Her eyes were glowing as she stepped forward and proceeded to sit on his lap. The shirt was see through, completely see through. It was white, popping out from her skin that was shimmering from the rain droplets still on her. He tried to prevent his eyes from wandering away from hers, but she made it so damn hard. There in front of him, for only his eyes to see were her breasts. His eyes widened and he was unable to look away as he felt her nipples pressed into his chest.

Artemis then proceeded to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. She saw his eyes panic not knowing what to say.

He gulped, "Artemis…"

She didn't want to let this slip away, or for him to tell her this was a mistake, so she didn't let him speak. Instead, she leaned in, closing her eyes, and melded her lips to his.

He tried to stop her, but she had a way with getting around him as she managed to part his mouth and quickly realized how he was now kissing her back.

They pulled apart for a brief moment coming up for air, and he tried again.

"Artemis," she kissed him through words again and pulled away, "we can't…"

And again it went, with her softly stroking his check before another kiss, "can't we?"

Her eyes kept pulling him in and – and that damn shirt, this time he grabbed her from her back putting both his hands on her and pushing her towards him.

She gave him a silent smile as they parted, he saw it and asked, "Zatanna will…"

"Out of town…" was her answer leaning back meeting his nose to hers and finding her way back to his lips.

_This can't be happening. It can't be this simple. How was she doing this? _His thoughts were building up a storm trying to make sense of what they were doing. In the back of his mind he knew they couldn't and regretted how much she would hate him.

He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, she looked up confused.

"This…" he struggled looking away from her eyes, "is a bad idea."

Her hands tickled down his chest with those silver eyes still looking up at him, "Kaldur…"

"I want this…" her hand was now inching closer towards his pants, "…you want this."

He gulped, she had made him harden and she could feel it.

"Why can't we?"

Kaldur wasn't left with a choice, he had to tell her. She deserved to know.

Artemis might have wanted this but nothing had prepared her for his words.

"Because," he finally looked back up really gazing into her eyes, "I'm engaged."

Kaldur was mentally ready for a slap on the face, for her to throw him out back into the storm, anything really it was what he deserved. But despite that it sure did feel like a slap seeing the crushed look she now wore.


End file.
